Collection Of One-shots
by Kick4life321
Summary: Exactly as the title states, a collection of Draco/Hermione one-shots. Some might carry into mini-stories :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all im too indecisive to write a full chaptered story unless I have a really inspirational idea so one shots instead.**

* * *

 **4th year**  
 **After the Yule Ball, an upsetting night for both Draco and Hermione take's a strange turn**

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH DRACO MALFOY" Pansy Parkins snapped angrily at the frustrated boy standing 3 steps below. "I've tried and I've tried with you with whatever means possible to catch your ruddy attention! Even before this damn engagement was set up! But clearly, you are not willing to even try and work this out so what is the bloody point!" She spat out waving her arms like womping willow being harassed by a swarm of pixies. Draco had most definitely not intended his night to turn out anything like what it had. He had hoped to be able to catch some awful dancing from Potter, laugh and Weasleys god awful robes and spike the refreshments with a touch firewiskey. But alas that was not the case at all, in fact, as soon as the champions had entered Pansy had pulled him out and tried it on in at the very least 3 different locations much to the displeasure of the Hogwarts paintings and Draco. It just wasn't appealing having the girl throwing herself at him all the time.

It wasn't that Draco didn't like Pansy, he did, but he barely saw her as anything more than a friend, a friend he could selfishly use to boost his ego, but none the less a friend. But she had feelings that she often tried to push onto Draco very forcibly which Draco found less appealing than getting down with a blast ended shrewt. Of course he got even more distant when his mother had owled him to inform of his new _engagment_ for the future he. "She is a bright young witch from a respectable line and family, you are also readily acquainted I see no reason as to why this would not be a fitting match" Narcissa had stated in the letter. But he was only 15 for Merlins sake! Why now were they so concerned about who he was or was not betrothed to. Times like this he hated to admit it but he wished he wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"Are you even listening to me!" Pansy cried out with a distressed expression, Draco had been listening but he guessed that his blank expression read otherwise. "That is absolutely it! I am sending an Owl to my mother tomorrow telling her to call off this!" She waved her arms angrily between the pair before regaining composure. "Goodnight Draco" And with that she strut up the staircase to the Slytherin common room.

Draco didn't want to be in his room anymore, in fact, that would be potentially dangerous for the next couple of hours, what with Pansy most likely wand ready to hex him or even worse, try and patch things up as she often did. No, best perhaps to return down to the greathall for an hour or two, at least until she was asleep.

So back down the stairs he wandered ignoring his surroundings, lost in thought about the probability of him receiving a howler from his father about disrespecting the Malfoy name. Chances were slim, the Malfoys preferred to kept their squabbles discret unlike the Weasley types of people in the world. But still, he knew that Lucious would be less than impressed.

"What was that all about!" Harry Potters voice caught his attention "She's gone bloody mental thats what! Won't listen to reason that one. I reckon itll be a case of witches gone wild soon if she keeps hanging out with that dunderhead Krum."  
"Are you sure that you're not just jealous, I mea- "  
"JEALOUS!" Ron cut in as they waited for the stairs to shift in front of them. "Me?! Jealous, honestly Harry that is ridiculous. I mean, sure I would of preferred to accompany her to the ball instead of _him_ but strictly on principle!" The youngest Weasley decided before finally noticing the Slytherin standing at the top of the staircase.

"Sod off Malfoy" Ron grumbled but Draco barely acknowledged the pair, he was far to tired for the nonsense and taunting could always be left to another time.

"What'd you suppose he's been up to?" Harry whispered not so quietly to his best friend and the sight of Draco in his slightly rumpled dress robes with a lose emerald green bow tie "I really could not give a toss about bloody Draco Malfoy right now"

Draco rounded the corner to the greathall entrance steps only to be blocked by about 4 groups of sobbing girls and consoling friends. _I guess everyones having a tough night_ he bitterly thought as he began to wind his way down past a group of who he recognized as hufflepuffs. Obviously this was not the place of peace he had sought after, infact, it was just down right depressing to be perfectly honest. He was about to turn back when he spotted a pool of periwinkle and tears decorating a slim witch and the base of the staircase a few feet away from him. It was Hermione Granger. He had seen her earlier on the night, on the arm of that Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum. But that moment had only been fleeting as Pansy had quickly snuck them away from the festivities.

Up close now Draco finally could take her in properly. Her dress clung nicely to her slim figure and normally wild hair tamed back into to reveal her now noticeably sharp features. She looked very elegant, as much as he hated to admit it. In fact, thinking about it he had always found there to be something about miss Granger that was different, it was never something he could exactly pinpoint so he filed the thought away as being another annoying trait about the muggle born. Until he saw her on those steps he never realized how very beautiful she was becoming to him over the years. Even when she was hunched over parchment in the Library on her latest task of homework with quill ink over her fingertips or when her already curly hair bushed up from the steam of a pewter cauldron in potions or even when she was punching him square in the face. He hated to admit it, even if it was to himself but it was hard to deny in that moment.

With this realization on the brain he couldn't even begin to stop the words falling from his usually sharp tongue. "Had a rough night too Granger?" Her sad brown eyes flipped up towards the blonde Slytherin, instantly turning unfriendly. Furiously she began stroking at her cheeks to hide the wet trails staining her pink face. "Actually, if you must know. It was rather lovely, splendid infact. One of the best nights of my entire life" She declared forcefully shoving her heels back onto her feet whilst standing simultaneously, neglecting to strap her feet in. "And now, my night is over." She started turning to walk up the stairs, barely making it up 2 and a half with her foot slid from its high, unstrapped perch forcing her body in the opposite direction. Face first down the stairs.

Without even thinking Draco caught the girl around the waist to stop her face planting on the stone steps. She landed with her hands firmly pressed against his chest, head buried into his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how wonderful she smelt, like parchment and home made toffees. Nothing dirty about her whatsoever. Even for a muggle born witch. How bizarre.

She pulled back from the embrace very quickly, almost falling again, letting out an awkward cough. "Thanks"  
"Don't uh.. don't mention it" The pair stood in a moment of uncomfortable silence. "So what did Weasley do to you thats got you so wound up?" Hermiones eyes scanned Draco carefully. "I heard him and Potter just before, he seemed to be in a bit of a tizzy, mind you though its hardly unlikely that the fault for whatever happened was more his than your own." He spoke truthful before questioning himself. What was going on tonight with him? Why was he being tolerable of someone he was raised to despise above anyone else. She was a _mudblood_ a dirty unworthy witch. Though undeniably the cleverest of all the witches in his year _and the prettiest_ he caught himself thinking. Honestly he needed to get a grip.

"Oh, he's just.." Hermione awkwardly spoke before straightening herself, obviously remembering exactly who it was she was speaking with. "I really don't see how this is any of your business in the first place Malfoy." She snapped before picking up her heels. "Goodnight" She finalized with a mighty expression, and with that she turned to walk up the stairs away from the Slytherin who's eyes lingered on her retreating form a little to long as the periwinkle dress rounded the corner, catching the attention of the Hufflepuffs who began to whisper in gossip. Wordlessly Draco too turned on the spot and turned the corner away from sight, with the touch of Hermione Granger still on his mind..

* * *

 **Either gonna make this just a one shot or a 3 part story. Haven't decided yet. If anyone has any one shot Ideas or requests I'm open, also dont mind constructive fedback :)**


	2. Sleeping Beauty and the Black Lake

**Sleeping Beauty and The Black Lake.**

* * *

The water was cool on her feet. The cold streamed up her entire body much to her relief as the witch paced her way into the depths of the school lake.

The heatwave of London had followed the students to school and it made for an entirely too hot learning environment indeed. The professor (Excluding Snape) all had done their very best to place cooling charms through their classes, but the poor students still suffered.

It was Ron whole thought of the idea to take a dip in the Black Lake after a day of lessons. Of course both Hermione and Harry thought this idea to be absolutely bonkers! especially after their previous experience with the lake in their third year. "That was 2 whole years ago!" The wizard argued. "We're much _better_ wizards now. If there's any trouble, we'll just scare em off!"

The three had gone down to the lake every day after that. The allure of the dark waters was too much to resist, and besides, there was no rule against it so how could the reasonable witch really deny herself this simple pleasure.

Now waist deep in the water Hermione felt a true sense of peace after her long day. Harry had been placed in dentition by Umbridge, the new DODA teacher who everyone greatly despised. The ministry truly were sticking their nose in a very unwelcome place indeed. And Ronald had managed to hex himself with some sort of 12 hour sickness spell, he would be spending a very.. exciting night in the Hospital wing. So it was up to Hermione to take a dip on her own.

Secretly the witch had been pleased to be swimming alone, she loved her friends, but they were male. Hermione did not feel quite so comfortable removing her clothes so she only went as deep as her hemline, while enviously watching her two friends splashing around in the deeper waters in their boxers. Since the climate was usually quite chilly, none of them had brought any swimming gear with them, so it was strictly undergarments

Today was an opportunity, and by the life of Merlin she was taking it!

The mucky lakes ground was now out of reach for the witches toes so she took to treading water like she had been taught to do in her muggle school during their swimming lessons. Once this grew tedious she decided to float.

Allowing herself backwards the cool waters licked at her skin and peace wrapped around her with the lake water. A sigh escaped her lips. How absolutely lovely.

"GRANGER! LOOK OUT!" and with that, a hand ripped her under the surface of the water.

DRACO

He was fuming. No, he was beyond fuming. Crabbe the ruddy oaf, had only gone and left his ruddy potions book by the blimmin black lake while he and Goyle were mindlessly harassing a bunch of Ravenclaw fourth years earlier in the day which got them caught by professor sprout and thus sent off to a round of detention. So of course now Draco had to go and fetch it himself. Honestly, he needed better friends.

Passing around the bend of the path by the large oak tree and the main mouth opening to the lakes edge. It was there he stopped in his tacks, blindsided and distracted from his internal cursing by what stood before him.

A witch was peeling off a sundress at the waters edge reveling a set of very appealing legs, a round behind and a very slim figure, barely covered by a matching pair of rather red undergarments. Who was she? It wasn't until the dress and fully been thrown to the ground that Malfoy realized exactly who the witch was. Granger. The long wild curls were a give away from even a mile. A lump rose to Draco's throat at the site before him. He hated it, he despised admitting it, but the girl had always been rather _appealing_ to his eyes, and of course her mind. But here in this moment he was gobsmacked at the attraction he felt to the young witch. Well not too gobsmacked, he was 16 after all.

He watched her, as she moved into the water with a sway he'd never noticed before in their 5 years of 'knowing' one and other. There was much he didn't know about her. _much you shouldn't want to know!_ the prejudice inside snapped back. He nodded in agreement and went to search for his potions book amongst the shrubbery. Finally her found his possession and turned back to the path, looking over his shoulder only for a moment, seeing the witch afloat in the water with her eyes shut. She looked angelic. Bloody mudblood.

A disturbance in the water caught his attention and he was at the edge of the lake in a flash. It was a swarm of Grindylow.  
"GRANGER! LOOK OUT!" but it was too late, they got her and she was out of sight in a moment.

His actions didnt register with his body. In a moment Draco was breaking the surface of the water, wand in hand. With a dive he was under, eyes wide and searching the muggy lake. He spotted her, thrashing against her mythical captors. Bloody hell. Throwing a boiling water hex towards the group he managed to drive enough away that he was able to approach.

Two determined Grinylow hissed and squirmed, holding tighter onto the panicked looking witch. Throwing more hexes he was finally able to imoblise the pair and free Hermione, but by this point her eyes were dropping shut.

Diving even further, the blond grabbed her wrist, hoisting her higher until he managed to hook an arm around her small waist and pull her to the surface and eventually back onto the shoreline.

"Granger! Granger!" Draco repeated shaking her wildly, trying to get her to regain conciousness. _What are you doing Draco? Leave her here! Let her die! Potters best friend! No one would know! An easy task_ the small voice in the back of his mind shouted, sounding rather like his fathers. _Shut up!_ he called back silencing all his doubts.

He didn't know what to do! She wasn't waking up. Wracking his brain he stood, pacing. He remembered, he remembered once seeing a sign in a muggle building. CP something or rather. It showed instructions. Visual ones. He felt as though he'd been a victim of a feeble obliviation attempt. He could see it, but it was hard.

Okay, first one, press against the chest and pump. Squatting back down he lent over the witch. Awkwardly placing his hands on her chest before pressing once. Nothing. Oh god's help. He tried it again once more, twice then three times. Nothing. Okay what was the next step.

Oh no

He recalled the last image, he was to kiss her. Perhaps that was the muggle way. They did have fairy tales of it after all, kiss waking up the princess or something ludicrous. But this was no princess, this was _Hermione Granger_ the insufferable know it all Granger. Internally he battled this all out, not noticing the stirring of the witch by his knees. Okay, he was to do it. He was to try. Worst thing that could happen was it didn't work.

Shutting his eyes tight the young man bent down, gently pressing his lips on the waking witch. It was lovely.

Instantly, her eyes shot wide open at the unexpected contact. Seeing Draco Malfoy at such _close_ proximity was rather a shock and she almost recoiled immediately, instead she melted into the kiss. It was soft and kind, something she would have never expected from Draco of all people. Nothing like the other boys she had moments with. It wasn't until a cold her began snaking her waist that she realised what was happening. Shoving the very lustful looking boy back she shot him daggers.

"Bloody hell, that actually worked?" He mumbled in confusion, running a hand through his wet hair. The action was sexy and smooth, it almost drew her back in for a second kiss but her greater sense of judgment to rise up. As Luna would say, the nargles were clearing. What had they just done! "What in GODS name do you _THINK_ you are doing!" Hermione shouted before pressing two fingers to her tingling lips.

"Waking you up! That's what the muggle instructions said to do!" Draco shouted back. "I'ts written in all those pathetic excuses of fairy tales" He defended watching the fuming girl, his own anger growing. Maybe he should have left her.

"You don't KISS the person you bloody idiot! It's CPR, The breath of life! You _Breathe,_ air into their lungs!" She squawked angrily.

"Well excuse me, but I just saved your life you daft hag, if that's how you treat your saviors remind me to never do so again!" Draco shouted back rising to his feet and stomping back towards the pathway not without first grabbing his book. Hermione a pulling sense of shame. It had been the shock which had made her lash out. He really had saved her life a mere moments ago.

With a sigh she rose to her feet"Malfoy wait" she called, taking long strides towards her retreating hero. He turned on his heel look exasperated, but once again, take aback by the half naked witches beauty. The lump returned. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted her badly. The words that left her mouth were almost missed in his distraction. "Look, you and I don't get along at all, I was panicked and afraid. What you did just then was noble and unexpected. But none the less, Thank you for saving me. I would've been Grindylow dinner if it wasn't for you." She rambled before turning sheepish at her words. How she disliked that she had been the damsel in distress in Malfoys strange attempt at a Fairytale.

Draco watched her reproachfully before looking her up and down, still clad in only a red bra and matching bottoms, turning her all shades of pink when she realized her less that appropriate attire, she wanted to run back and collect her clothes, but instead she stood her ground. He'd seen her now no use in hiding. "No worries Granger, but do not mention this to anyone he warned dauntingly but with a arrogant smirk on the lips she had been kissing only a minute ago "I wouldn't dream of it _Malfoy_ " She teasingly spat back.

Biting her tender lip she stared at the ground. "Do you wish for me to walk you back to the castle?" He questioned standing straight. "I know what just happened must have been a shock an-"  
"No that's quite alright" Hermione cut him off walking back to collect her clothes and wand, not wishing to be either a burden or further the damsel. "Listen Granger, the only reason they got you was because you were unarmed.. if that's what you're worried about, I mean I wouldn't mess with you" He rambled off, unsure of his own words. Where had this come from. This ruddy witch was making him as soft as a damned Niffler! A small smile threatened to pull at her lips edges, had Draco just truely complimented her?

"Prehaps then I will allow you to walk me back." Draco nodded without even trying to hide his devilish smirk.  
Without a word the pair walked back up the the castle, Hermione entering first. "I think it best if we don't speak of this again" Draco decided  
"Agreed, It didn't happen." She nodded with a knowing twinkle in her eye which Draco noticed for only a moment as she turned and swept back into the castle.

And he knew, this wouldn't be a single chapter in their odd little fairytale.

* * *

 **Not sure where this came from. Very quick little one-shot, probably a bit messy so excuse, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
